


Christmas not as planned

by AngiePF22



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Author regrets nothing, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Jinyoung is a savage, M/M, Not Incest, Teenagers, dad jaebum, family au, fluff balls, it's just a shit ton of fluff, mom jinyoung, shit goes wrong, the ships are not blood related, they get it right at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngiePF22/pseuds/AngiePF22
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and there are still many things to do. As the Im household goes through the day there will be some challenges, a few tears and a lot of laughs. Jaebum has forgotten two presents. Mark and Jackson burn the turkey. Bambam falls on the snow, and Youngjae can't put his phone down. Welcome to their lives.





	Christmas not as planned

**Author's Note:**

> First of all:  
> 1\. Jackson and Mark were dating before their parents got married.  
> 2\. Jaebum and Jinyoung already had their children before getting married.  
> 3\. Mark and Jackson are 16, Youngjae is 14, Bambam and Yugyeom are 13.  
> 4\. I have also published this story on Wattpad under the same title.

Jinyoung woke up at exactly 6:00 a.m. and realized it was Christmas’ Eve, a soft and still sleepy smile crossed his face while he cuddled closer to his husband, receiving a kiss in response.

-    Bummie, it’s Christmas’ Eve. We have to get up, there are still a lot of things to be done. -however, the whispers only made Jaebum hug him more tightly than before.

-    And? I’m sure we’ll get them ready in time, plus, everything is clean and the kids are still sleeping. –his voice got lost in Jinyoung’s hair.

However, if he thought Jinyoung was going to stay there and sleep with him, he was more than wrong. As the latter got up and put on his robe. Walked to Jaebum’s side and kissed him so softly that his husband could say he was kissed by an angel. While Jinyoung opened the bedroom door, he didn’t forget to “help” his husband get up.

-    When I come back, you better be up and ready to go. Don’t forget you still have to buy Bammie and Youngjae’s gifts.

He swore quietly before getting up. To be fair, he hadn’t forgotten to buy his sons’ gifts because of laziness, but because of how busy and chaotic work had been for the past days, and even though he loves his job, around the holidays is when he would prefer for it to be more simple or for him and Jinyoung to be less known.

Jinyoung walked first towards Jackson’s room, only to find it completely empty, he didn’t give it much thought as he knew his son usually slept with Mark. Which is why it was no surprise finding them cuddling in Mark’s bed. He quickly snapped a photo, only to receive the protests of his children.

-    Mom! Was that really necessary? –Mark’s voice on a high pitch while he hid his face in Jackson’s neck.

-    Hi, mom.

-    Good morning, sweetie. –said Jinyoung to Jackson while he got closer to kiss his cheek,

-    Hey! Get up, there are still many things we have to do, and if I can’t spend the day in bed with your dad, no one can. –his smile quickly disappeared as he became more worried about all the chores of the day.- Oh, and please wake up your brothers, breakfast will be ready in half an hour.

Jackson giggled at the thought of his mom walking in on what they had been doing yesterday night. Of course, he earned a playful slap by Mark, answering such violent act with kisses as he got on top of his boyfriend. They had been lucky they were already dating when their parents decided to get married, the sole thought of being actual brothers was capable of erasing their smiles and rather make them cringe.

-    I said get up! And please, control your hormones, it’s six in the morning! –the yelling their mother gave them left Jackson laughing while Mark hid his blushing cheeks under the duvet.

* * *

 

Youngjae woke up at his mom yelling: “You better be here in 15 minutes or I’ll ground you, don’t try me. I’ve had enough this morning!”

He felt a buzzing on his leg and checked his phone, he had some wake-up texts from a special friend at school, well, from his crush. A smile slid on his face while he answered the messages. Of course, he quickly got up and hugged Coco while thanking his luck for the great beginning of his day.

* * *

 

As Jinyoung was making breakfast, he heard fast steps going down the stairs. Bambam quickly appeared through the door and greeted his mom with a kiss.

-    How did you sleep, sweetie?

-    It was okay, did you know that the video Yeogmmie and I posted has gotten to 500 likes?! People love our dabbing! And I’ve made it a challenge to dab every morning when I wake up!

-    I’m sure they will love it, baby. Now, remember not to run when coming down! I really am tired of repeating this to you and your brothers, you never listen…

And just after he finished his sentence, there was more running.

-    What did I say?! Stop running when you come down! One day you’ll break your neck and I’m gonna be there to say I warned you!

Various “I’m sorry, mom.” later and his kids were finally sat down. The crackling of the fireplace and the soft sound of the Christmas music he had put on helped Jinyoung relax a little bit. The sky looked amazing, soft and fluffy clouds covered the sun and helped give the complete city an ethereal look. Of course, this moment lasted 4 minutes before the loud laughs of his children and the voice of his husband asking for his navy-blue coat interrupted him.

Half an hour later they were all enjoying their breakfast. Jaebum cut a piece of his waffle and pretended he was going to give it to Jinyoung, his hand wandered off to his own mouth and Jinyoung looked at him with a fake hurt gaze, almost feeling insulted for Jaebum’s actions.

-    You’re supposed to feed it to me.

-    Your right. –he proceeded to laugh and give Jinyoung the piece of waffle.- I prefer eating your lips.

Their kiss only lasted a few seconds before Jackson’s fake gasp made them laugh.

-    Really, dad? There are children here! What do you want to teach little Yugyeom?!

The couple couldn’t help but laugh before answering.

-    Oh, sweetie, you really have no say in this, unless you want to talk about what you and Mark were doing last night. –the quick snapback Jinyoung gave made everyone laugh, except for Jackson and Mark, who were as red as Rudolph’s nose.

-    Mom! Please, we’re eating. –Youngjae’s voice surprised everyone, as he had been completely invested in his phone moments earlier.

-    And I’m not that small. –quickly added Yugyeom.

-    Okay, but, Youngjae, please get off your phone, this is a family breakfast. –said Jaebum as he drank his hot chocolate.

After all, he hadn’t told anyone about the boy with whom he had been talking for the past few months. Jaebum was the first one to finish eating, he gave a quick look at Jinyoung and said he had to leave because of work, nevertheless, he would be back early.

After everyone had finished eating, it was Bambam and Youngjae’s turn to wash the dishes, so they started.

Jackson quickly realized he still hadn’t wrapped his presents, so he and Mark went upstairs to do it. After Bambam and Youngjae finished cleaning, they went upstairs with Yugyeom to also wrap their presents. This seemed weird to Jinyoung as he didn’t see the point of everyone wrapping presents if they were in the same room, nevertheless, he didn’t give it much thought; there were far more important things to do that day.

* * *

 

“Okay, so… I have to prepare the turkey, ham, and roasted potatoes, no big deal; the eggnog cupcakes and Christmas pudding, the children can help with that; the mulled wine, and hot chocolate, practically done.”

Up in Jackson’s room were the boys making plans for the gift they were going to give their parents.

-    Okay, as it is already done, we should go downstairs and help mom, just so he won’t get suspicious and come here. –said Mark as he finished wrapping the gift.

-    Yeah, Mark and I are gonna help mom make dinner, Youngjae is going to be in charge of music; Bambam, you and Yugyeom are gonna finish decorating.

It probably wasn’t the best idea to go down the stairs at the same time or to leave Yugyeom and Bambam alone, however, everyone started working.

-    Hey, mom, we want to help make dinner. What can we do?

-    Well, you and Mark can start by making the eggnog cupcakes and Christmas pudding. Meanwhile, I’ll be taking care of the ham and roasted potatoes.

* * *

 

Two hours went by, and Jaebum had made near to no progress at all. He loved his children, but it didn’t help that almost every store was closed or the things they sold were pure garbage. You could say he was more than angry after the incompetent seller he was talking to told him to wait because she was painting her nails.

-    Move right the fuck now before I call the fucking manager. –it wasn’t necessary to yell at her, as she quickly got up and started looking for what was requested.

* * *

 

When Bambam and Yugyeom finished decorating, they decided to go out and make a Christmas’ special for their channel. As Bambam was dabbing on the snow, they had a ‘better’ idea and decided it would be far cooler if they dabbed on the trampoline.

Right after such a wonderful epiphany, Bambam fell and screamed as his ass landed on the snow.

* * *

 

Jinyoung was checking the turkey, after all, his kids were really fast, and had finished making the cupcakes and pudding, the ham and roasted potatoes were done and everything was almost ready.

Right before Jinyoung could check his timer, they heard a scream and Yugyeom calling for their mom.

-    Mark, take care of the turkey!

Jackson couldn’t help but laugh because he knew Bambam was probably fine, so he didn’t really worry about it. Mark sat on the chair next to the oven and tried not to panic as he didn’t know how to ‘take care of a turkey’. “Do I have to take it out on walks?” “What does it eat?” “Does it need any clothing for winter?” Were the questions that crossed his mind.

-    Hey, Mark.

-    Yeah?

-    Come sit on my lap. I’ve got a special gift just for you. –Jackson’s smile made Mark’s face turn red in less than a second.

-    Shut up! You really are disgusting.

-    That’s not what you said yesterday, sweetheart.

-    Yesterday you weren’t saying the worst pickup lines in history.

-    Well, I see you when you're sleeping, and you don't wear any underwear... –Mark’s laugh made his smile even wider.

Jackson walked the few meters that separated them and grabbed onto Mark’s hips, the latter locked his legs around Jackson and started kissing him. No one really knew what was going to happen, or why it would happen, but right then it didn’t matter. Jackson sat down on the floor with Mark on his lap.

-    You know, mom could come here any second…

-    Let’s make it worth it, then.

Mark’s hands traveled down to the first button of Jackson’s shirt, they got lost in each other.

* * *

 

When Jinyoung got to where Bambam and Yugyeom were. He expected the worst; Bambam with a broken ankle or arm, not him perfectly fine on the snow.

-    And the problem is…

-    Mom! Can’t you see me? I hurt my butt. –said a pouty Bambam.

-    You fell! I was actually worried! –nevertheless, Jinyoung helped his son stand up while Yugyeom carried him into the living room.- Now, I don’t want any more trouble, will you watch him Yugyeommie?

-    Yes, mom, don’t worry.

* * *

 

Having solved the little crisis Bambam had had, Jinyoung quickly went back to the kitchen, only to find Mark giggling on top of Jackson like a little school girl. And that wasn’t the worst part, the burnt turkey was still in the oven. He counted to 5 before exploding.

-    Get. Out. Of. Here. And I don’t wanna see you for the rest of the afternoon! Oh, mister, we are going to talk about that behavior of yours! I told you to take care of the turkey, not to eat each other’s mouths! I thought you two were more responsible! Go to the living room and stay with your brothers. –the hesitation in the boys’ actions made Jinyoung more upset.- Now!

The anger he felt was making him cry, he understood that they were a couple, but he was their mom and needed them to be responsible when needed. After some minutes, Jinyoung felt two hands on his shoulder.

-    Mom, we are really sorry. It wasn’t intentional, but it was my entire fault. –Jackson’s head rested on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

-    No, mom, it was my fault. I should have been more responsible and do what you told me to. –Mark did as Jackson.

-    It’s okay, kids, maybe I overreacted. –a little laugh got out of his lips.- Anyways, I have to go get another turkey, could you stay here and take care of your brothers?

-    Yes, mommy, anything for you. –said Jackson before giving Jinyoung a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 

Once Jinyoung arrived at his butcher’s place he thought things would be easy-peasy and he’d be home in less than an hour. Oh boy, was he wrong.

-    Look, Emily, I know it’s Christmas Eve and there are technically no turkeys left, but I desperately need one! My kids burnt it and I’m in a crisis, you have to help me out.

-    It’s impossible! Believe me, even if I tried, I can’t get you any turkey before the twenty-seventh. All the turkeys I still have were saved weeks ago, and will be picked up this afternoon, I really cannot help you.

-    Please, there has to be someone who hasn’t picked up theirs yet. Please, please, please. I’m begging you, Emily.

-    Okay, the deadline is four o’clock, if someone hasn’t picked up theirs, I’ll tell you.

And of course, Jinyoung waited in his car trying not to imagine the worst. His phone started buzzing and Jaebum’s name appeared on the screen, he quickly answered the call.

-    Jinyoungie, I need you, I can’t do this. You know I love our children and would do anything for them, but I have searched every goddamn store in town, there really is nothing we can get them. Please come with me. –Jaebum’s voice sounded broken as if he was crying.

-    Hon, it’s okay, calm down. The kids will always love you, how could they not? You are the best father anyone could have ever asked for. Now, I can’t go with you, I’m a little busy, but I can help you. So, Bammie loves fashion, remember that backpack we got him for his birthday?

-    Yeah…

-    Well, he said he could pair it with boots from the same brand. Just go to Gucci and get the ones he said he liked. Now, when it comes to Youngjae, you know he’s in love with music and adores singing. You see where I’m going?

-    Kind of, but getting him a contract with a record label would still take some days.

-    You don’t have to that, sweetheart, all I’m saying is that you could get him really expensive and professional headphones, you know he’s been wanting new ones since last year.

-    …

-    …

-    I got married to the smartest human being on earth. I don’t deserve you, no one does. –Jinyoung giggled at his husband’s words.

-    I love you. Now, go do that, okay? I’ll call you later.

Jinyoung’s heart swelled at the mere thought of Jaebum crying. He really was the best father in the world, and no one could say he wasn’t.

After waiting for half an hour, Emily walked to his car and knocked on the window.

-    Merry Christmas, Jinyoung. –the genuine smile on her lips made him almost cry.

-    Thank you, Emily, thank you so much. –he hugged her and said goodbye.

* * *

 

Back home everything was surprisingly quiet, Bambam and Yugyeom were playing on their phones, Youngjae was texting his crush, meanwhile, the eldest were cuddling on the sofa.

This was how Jinyoung found them once he got back, and of course, didn’t miss the opportunity to take a picture of them. When they finally realized their mom was back, they didn’t expect him to be crying.

The first one to get worried was Mark.

-    Mom, what’s happened? Is everything okay?

Bambam and Yugyeom hugged him by the waist.

-    Mommy, don’t cry. Dad’s gonna be home soon. –Bambam was on the edge of tears.

-    Is it about the turkey? –Youngjae’s question made him laugh while he hugged his son.

Jackson kissed his mom and tried to calm down his younger brothers.

-    It’s just that when I came back you were together, having fun, and it looked beautiful. I can’t be more grateful for such an amazing family. I realized you’re soon gonna grow up and leave our home. But I would love for you to stay like this forever, my babies…

-    But mom, you’ll always have us. We’re gonna be your babies forever, even if we grow up. –Jackson finally spoke while hugging his mom tightly.

-    Yes, mommy, and you will have daddy forever. –Yugyeom’s little voice made him chuckle.

-    And I will always be your baby, mommy.

-    And Youngjae will probably stay because he wants to be like you and dad. –Mark’s joke made everyone laugh.

And Jinyoung thanked anyone who gave him such a beautiful family.

-    Now, let’s make that turkey a roasted one.

-    Youngjae’s right. I’ll go cook the turkey.

-    We’ll help. –said Mark and Jackson at the same time.

* * *

 

When Jaebum got home, he was surprised to find Bambam kissing Yugyeom under the mistletoe, although he had noticed how the pair looked at each other, he thought they would be as slow as their brothers. Who had their first kiss at 11, after being best friends since they were practically babies.

But oh no, these ones were nothing like that. Jaebum quickly took a photo of the pair and chuckled as he went to the kitchen.

-    I found the most ethereal being on earth. Could you believe me, Mark?

-    Hardly, dad, but I know it’s mom.

-    Shut up you two. –Jinyoung was quickly quieted when Jaebum kissed him and grabbed his waist.

-    I have it! –screamed Jackson extremely excited for having taken a picture of his parents.

They couldn’t help but laugh.

-    I missed you, angel.

-    We missed you too, right, Jackson?

-    Yes, always, couldn’t be Christmas without you. –his monotone voice made them laugh as he was quickly editing his parent’s picture with Mark beside him.

-    Well, go get changed, dinner’s almost ready.

-    As you wish, love of my life.

And they were definitely lost for each other.

* * *

 

After everyone had changed and the table had been set, they proceeded to sit down. Well, maybe not everyone was ready.

-    Dad, are you really wearing that? –Bambam actually sounded disgusted.

-    Yeah, what’s wrong with it?

-    You’re wearing a patterned shirt with a patterned tie!!! That should be a crime!

-    Hey! There’s nothing wrong with them, your mom said I looked cute.

-    And do you want mom to think you’re cute or sexy?

-    Okay, what should I wear?

-    That’s what I thought.

* * *

 

After Jaebum looked “sexier than Brad Pitt in his best moments” (Bambam’s words), they finally went downstairs and sat down.

-    What took you so long, honey?

-    Nothing, just had to make a few changes. How do I look?

-    Sexier than Brad Pitt in his best moments.

-    I told you mom would say that! You owe me fifty bucks, dad.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and sat down next to his husband and children.

-    Is the food okay? I hope you liked it. Your brothers and I worked really hard on it.

-    The turkey’s a little bland… -Yugyeom really wanted to suffer.

-    Anyone who didn’t help can’t give his opinion. –said Jinyoung while patting the head of the youngest.

-    I really like the turkey. –Mark’s eyes were actually focused on Jackson.

-    Yeah, that’s not the only thing you like. –and Jinyoung was back to roasting his own kids.

-    You really like your mom burning you, don’t you? —however, he couldn’t stop laughing.

After they were finished eating, and Youngjae was told multiple times to stop using his phone. Meanwhile, Jackson was feeding Mark under the disapproving gaze of his parents, who said they had plenty of time for each other, but now they were having a family dinner.

Bambam stood up and cleared his throat.

-    Well, Yugyeommie and I have prepared a really interesting game to play this evening. —as for Jinyoung, he was filming his baby for the years to come (and emotional blackmail).

-    That is right. Everyone has been provided with a set of post-it notes and a pen. You will be required to use these when the game starts. Everyone will have the name of a family member written on a note which will then be stuck on their forehead, the person will try to guess and if they can do it in less than 3 minutes, they will win a prize. Anyone who loses will have to give us money.

-    But that money would come from our wallets, so technically your mom and I would be losing. –everyone looked at Jaebum while silently saying: “Really, dad, really?”

-    It’s gonna be okay, sweetheart. –Jinyoung’s words were soothing and so was the kiss they had later.

-    Okay, after that really pornographic depiction of a kiss, we can finally continue.

-    Jackson, you really don’t want to talk about ‘pornographic’, do you? –Jaebum’s smirk helped shut him up.

-    Let’s start!

Jaebum’s forehead read ‘Yugyeom’; Jinyoung’s, ‘Jackson’; Mark’s, ‘Bambam’; Yugyeom’s, ‘Youngjae’; Jackson’s, ‘Mark’; Bambam’s, ‘Jaebum’; Youngjae’s, ‘Jinyoung’.

-    Okay, mom will start.

-    This one’s easy, love. He has no shame.

-    Jackson?

-    Correct! But please, no obvious hints. –said Bambam while putting a star on his mom’s cheek.

-    But I do have shame!

-    Shut up, Jackson. –Yugyeom really didn’t know how to stop.

-    Okay, dad’s next.

-    He has no respect for his hyungs! –cheered Jackson.

-    Bambam?

-    But I do respect you, guys!

-    No, not Bambam.

-    He looks at Bammie as if he was the most amazing creature to have ever walked the Earth. –Mark’s words made Yugyeom blush.

-    Yugyeom!

-    Correct, dad… -Bambam was silently about to stab Mark.- Jackson, you’re next!

-    He’s really easy. –said Yugyeom laughing.

-    Bambam?

-    Don’t talk about your brother like that, Yugyeom! Neither can you, Jackson! –Jinyoung’s voice sounded more like a threat.

-    For you, he has the most beautiful smile in the whole world. –Jinyoung smiled at his husband’s words.

-    Markie!

-    Correct! It took you a while, huh. Anyways, next is Yugyeommie.

-    He hasn’t left his phone alone all day.

-    Youngjae, please, make it more difficult.

-    It was kinda difficult!

-    You know it wasn’t, Jackson.

-    I know, mom. –a pouty Jackson always getting away with everything.

* * *

 

Time went by, and before they realized it, it was already midnight. And of course, as their children had no patience at all, they decided to give the presents then. Everyone ran upstairs to get their presents and quickly went to the living room, their parents were cuddling on the sofa while Jaebum was singing a lullaby to his husband.

Jackson didn’t lose the opportunity and took multiple photos while giggling beside Mark.

-    Well, we thought to start by giving mom his gift. –said Mark as he handed Jinyoung a photo album.

-    It has all of our pictures since you and dad got married.

Jinyoung suddenly stopped hearing his kid’s voices. His eyes were tearing up as he turned the pages. There were many pictures of them, their first vacation trip together, and their first Christmas. Bambam’s first school play. And Jackson’s first match with Mark in the background cheering on his boyfriend. There were also many pictures of them when they were younger. And the one which made him start openly sobbing, their first kiss.

Jinyoung felt Jaebum’s arms wrap around him tightly while he whispered how much he loved him.

-    Y-you did this, kids?

-    Yeah, mom, we thought it would be better than anything else. –Jackson’s answer was as innocent as his smile.

-    We love you more than you can imagine, mom. –Mark’s head rested on his shoulder.

-    There is nothing better I could have asked for. Other than the most wonderful family ever. All of you are my little angels. Thank you so much, kids. –he proceeded to laugh while resting his head on Jaebum’s chest.

And it was exactly at that moment that nothing else mattered. Not the snow outside. Neither the sharp wind hitting the windows. Not even the beautiful sky and the way it seemed to celebrate with them. They had each other, and that was the only important thing. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3 I know it's a day late, but this idea came to me on the morning of Christmas Eve and I spent the whole day writing it. Also, I want to continue this story and writing about them as a family, so I'll probably be posting more of it.  
> Have a good day/night! <3


End file.
